


Tonight Belongs To Us

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, And maybe some other stuff I'm forgetting right now, Because that happens sometimes, I'm really just writing this for the sake of writing smut, It can be if you want it to, M/M, May or may not be part of that other Jearmin fanfic I wrote, No Dialogue, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Jean and Armin's proper wedding night is still a long ways off.That doesn't mean they can't practice for it, though.





	Tonight Belongs To Us

**Author's Note:**

> If this comes off as exceedingly painful to read it was because I rushed through it for reasons I can't really put into words

The sounds of pleasure could already be heard in their little room. His moans, sighs, and gasps were their own wordless symphony, the rhythm of his heartbeat being a sort of tempo to go along with it. Behind him, pressing up against his back, was the young man he loved. 

Jean and Armin got home some time after Jean's mother had gone to bed. As always, they tried to be quiet so they didn't wake her up. Even then, there was no denying the passion flaring up between the two. 

Thus far, Jean was already shirtless, and tugging at Armin's trousers in an effort to get him to pull them down. To try and distract him, Jean pressed his lips to Armin's neck, and bit down carefully, making sure not to break the skin. It seemed to have worked; Armin was staying still long enough for Jean to slip a hand into the front of his pants. He then took a gentle hold of Armin's cock, and slowly ran his fingers over it. The sensation made Armin shudder pleasurably. 

With the only light source in the room being a candle set on the table, their shadows practically danced about on the walls, an orange-yellow glow covering them and everything else. 

Taking his other hand, Jean started undoing the buttons at the bottom of Armin's shirt. When Armin noticed this, he started doing the same from the top, until their hands met. Both of them weaved their fingers together, clasping them. Then Jean pulled his hand out of Armin's pants, and slid it up into the inside of his now undone shirt, slipping it off. 

Armin turned around so that he was facing Jean, and pressed his hands onto his face, while leaning in and kissing him directly. Their bare chests touched, with the skin-to-skin contact making both of them moan into each other's mouths. Only when both of them needed air did they pull apart. 

Now catching him off guard, Armin turned them both around and pushed Jean onto their shared bed. A little smirk crossed his face as he knelt down in between Jean's legs. In return, Jean's expression showed as one of anticipation, while Armin yanked his pants and underwear right off. That anticipation melted into pleasure once Armin started licking at the head of Jean's hard cock. 

Jean could only really grab the bedsheets on either side of him, gripping them to the point where he might just rip them. A low groan could be heard from him, sounding much like a growl, as he bit his bottom lip. While he groaned and squirmed, Armin was bold enough to take more of him into his mouth. By now, he already had Jean completely down his throat. 

Going by how he was reacting a while later, Armin had a feeling that Jean was about to blow. However, Jean apparently wasn't quite ready to do so just yet; without warning, he grabbed a hold of Armin's hair and pulled him back up a little too roughly. He did try to apologize, but Armin told him he was fine. Jean still felt bad about it, though. 

In order to try and make it up to him, Jean pulled Armin up onto their bed, and lay him down. He then took hold of Armin's pants, and slid them off alongside his shorts. Being completely naked before Jean now, Armin couldn't help blushing when he watched him lean in between his legs. He knew from past experience that Jean quite liked being there. 

Settling in, Jean took a careful hold of Armin's cock, and stroked it a few times. As he did that, he also ran his thumb over the sensitive head, watching how Armin reacted while he did so.

When he saw a positive expression, he leaned in to replace his hands with his tongue and mouth. This caused Armin to arch his back, pushing himself into Jean's throat. To try and calm him down, Jean pressed Armin's hip down, and held it there with one hand. Armin himself felt his eyes roll back into his head, and his teeth clenched together. 

Armin ended up reminding himself to relax his jaw; he didn't want it to hurt later. He turned his head to stare at the still burning candle on the table. The small flame was almost enchanting to gaze upon, when Armin had his eyes open. When they were closed, he could better hear Jean's soft moans while he took Armin into his mouth. In turn, he let out a few quiet moans and sighs himself. 

Right before Armin managed to cum, Jean pulled off and smirked at him, like Armin himself had done earlier. Now Armin could only roll his eyes, trying to mask his disappointment. 

The two didn't do or say anything for a little bit, except for staring at each other. Jean then slowly crawled over, not breaking eye contact at all when he did. His face was only a couple of inches from Armin's now. 

When he did break eyes, it was to reach down underneath the bed, looking for their 'special' oil that they always used for times like this. Before long, Armin could feel Jean's long fingers pushing into him, widening his hole and preparing him.

Even now, it still hurt. It was obvious by the tears that gathered in the corners of Armin's eyes. Thankfully, Jean was attentive, and gentle in his preparations. He also kissed all over Armin's face, to try and distract him from any pain when he pushed himself in. 

Jean was slow to begin thrusting, merely keeping himself still when he was in as far as he could get. Knowing why he was doing this, Armin took a few deep breaths. While he did, Jean whispered into his ear, telling him how much he loved him, how nice and warm he felt, and so on. This was followed by a few kisses on Armin's shoulder, before Jean properly started moving.

After that, it was only a matter of holding on for the ride. Armin kept his arms around Jean the best he could, while feeling him strike against his sensitive insides. Each time he cried out in pleasure now; Jean knew how to get his angle _just_ right for the best reaction out of him. 

Said cries were muffled when Jean suddenly turned his head and locked lips with Armin. His thrusting started to become more aggressive, a sign he was about to reach climax. 

Despite this, Armin came first, his cum shooting out and splattering in between their bodies. A little while afterwards, he could feel the familiar warmth of Jean's cum flooding inside him, before Jean pulled out. 

Both of them remained in their embrace, letting themselves come down from their high. They stopped their kissing for a little bit, to stare into each other's eyes again. 

For the rest of the night, both of them shared sweet words and more gentle kisses. 

They made absolutely sure to blow out the almost melted down candle before going to sleep afterwards. 


End file.
